Power Rangers SpyForce
Power Rangers SpyForce ( PRSF or just SpyForce) is a series based on the adaptation of Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters '''the 36th entry in the Super Sentai series. It contains elements of '''Power Rangers Time Force and Power Rangers Operation Overdrive. As well the first installment of the [[Power Rangers - The Next Generation|''Power Rangers - The Next Generation]] saga. The series follows a group of Teen Spy Agents from the SpyForce agency chosen to be '''Power Rangers' on a mission to capture the most wanted man in Neo-Tech City and also the World. Synopsis "In Neo-Tech City technology is improving the daily lives of civilians but an evil masterminded computer hacking criminal named Lazarus along with assistant and devoted girlfriend Keres and his foot Soldiers Silver Hats plots to corrupt technology for their association the Technos and to hack into the personal lives of people including Social Media. Downtown in Neo-Tech City a Special Officer Public Service called The SpyForce Agency is committed to bringing down Lazarus to prevent him and his gang from causing anymore damage being done in the city and the World. Captain Louise Jensen and her husband Dr. Brendan Jensen of SpyForce Ops in the agency chose 3 out of 30 agents along with two brothers in addition 5 new Agents are are also chosen as the new secondary defense put together to take down Lazarus and his goons better known as the "Power Rangers SpyForce!" Main Story Neo-Tech City is a Futuristic Green City filled pure natural habitats bind with Technology. But that changes when an evil Hacker and Criminal named Lazarus the leader of the Techno’s raided the city to corrupt, hack and terrorize civilians along the way to rule the world. [[The SpyForce Agency|The SpyForce Agency]] is a Spy Officer Unit where Agents track down criminals bent on corruption and bring them to justice. At the SpyForce Academy, Agents-In-Training are vying for the 3 Spots and 3 out of 30 were chosen. The 3 agents were chosen to become the new Power Rangers of the SpyForce Agency to combat Lazarus and the Techno’s. Main article: '' SpyForce Rangers Characters SpyForce Rangers Class A SpyForce Rangers Class B Extra Ranger Allies * Captain Louise Jensen * SpyForce Elite Agents * Mega Rangers * Pirate Armada Rangers * Admiral Blanche Lexington * SpyForce HeadQuarters Captain Mei Sasuke * Dino Charge Rangers * Space Voyager Rangers * Princess Bria/Bria Simpson/Masked Rider Mystic * Previous Yellow Rangers Villains * 'The Techno's' * Lazarus - Techno Leader * Keres * Silver Hats * Neo Psycho Rangers * Techno-Virus Ranger The Episode List 1-30 #The Rise Of the Technos #The Last Resort #Runaway Wheel #Won’t Back Down #Pack a Punch #Betrayal #Virtual Paradise #The Legend of the Techno’s #The Brotherly Arrival #Stealth Part 1 #Stealth Part 2 #The Legend of the Techno’s #The Neo-Psycho Rangers #Computerize Chaos #Allies of the New World Pt. 1 #Allies of the New World Pt. 2 #The Rise of Class B #In the Eye of a Puma #The Mega Return #Neo Psycho Madness #Confrontation Part 1 #Confrontation Part 2 #Head of the New Class Part 1 #Head of the New Class Part 2 #The Yonder of Yellow #The Final Countdown Part 1 #The Final Countdown Part 2 #The Final Countdown Part 3 #The Final Countdown Part 4 #The Dino Spies Collision Course (Special Edition) Arsenal and Gear Main Article: Arsenal (SpyForce Rangers) * SpyForce Morpher * SpyForce Blaster Morpher * SpyForce Binocul Saber * SpyForce ATVs' * SpyFroce Cheetah Cruiser Cycle (Richie/Red SpyForce Ranger) * SpyForce Yamaha 125 TTR (Kenny/Blue SpyForce Ranger and Stephanie/Yellow SpyForce Ranger) * SpyForce Polaris ATV (Lexington Brothers) * SpyForce Stealth Blaster * SpyForce Stealth Mode Visor * SpyForce Dri-Sword * SpyForce Cam Blaster * SpyForce Binocul-Cam Blaster Zords (SpyForce) SpyForce Ultrazord SpyForce Ace Megazord SpyForce Megazord * SpyForce Cruiser Zord * SpyForce Tank Truck Zord * SpyForce Copter Zord SpyForce Beetle Megazord * SpyForce Flyer Zord * SpyForce Crane Truck Zord Movie [[Power Rangers SpyForce - The Cyberchase|'Power Rangers SpyForce - The Cyberchase']] - Movie set for 2018 release. Notes From The Author ''Greetings I'm Starlina, To those of you who may not know that Power Rangers SpyForce is my 1st ever Fan Adaptation on '''Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters. '''My goal is to do away with the Buddy Roids and just put a focus on the Rangers with a dark turn of events that takes place in the futuristic city where the SpyForce Rangers are based in. I have more to do to get everything set but I thank you for your kindness. Notes: * The Series takes place in a futuristic city where a Technology takes on a new twist in a battle of good vs evil in the extreme. * Unlike their Counterparts The SpyForce Rangers are led by the Red Ranger and The Yellow Ranger is Second-In-Command. * The SpyForce Power Rangers are an elite group of Spy Detectives cracking every mystery on the hunt for the most notorious and dangerous criminals in the world – Lazarus and The Techno’s * The Power Rangers are based in the SpyForce Agency Academy where they train and enhance their advance martial arts against evil criminals. * Also, They don't use Buddyroids They have SpyForce Agents everywhere to assist them whenever necessary. * The SpyForce Agency has many affiliates including KO-35 and the city of Cornith. * The SpyForce Rangers team up with the Megaforce, Pirate Armada, and Dino Charge Rangers. * The SpyForce Rangers are the latest edition to the Ranger Legend; public servants to mankind joining a long list of Superheroes before them. Whenever in danger or in doubt the SpyForce Rangers are always on the lookout to protect the unprotected. * The Rangers like the previous teams valued teamwork to overcome any obstacle Lazarus and his cronies throw at them. Along the way, the Rangers will gain allies and of course, more enemies but they pursuit of justice will never be denied. See Also Category:Power Rangers: Spyforce Category:SpyForce Arsenal Category:SpyForce Rangers Category:Series Category:Episode Lists Category:Starlina Category:Power Rangers - The Next Generation Category:Series set in the Future Category:Starlina Series Category:Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters Category:Brigade theme Rangers